Semiconductor lasers are used in many different applications. These applications can include monitoring systems and measurement systems. In a monitoring system for high-powered machinery such as a power transformer, a laser e.g., a quantum cascade laser (QCL) is used for detecting trace gases. Selection of the wavelength of the light emitted is determined by the temperature of the laser medium. Therefore, the laser assembly needs to be kept at a specific temperature to maintain accuracy of the wavelength thereof.
Current laser systems can employ a combination of fans and heat pipes to remove excess heat generated from the laser beam. However, fans can create undesired noise and vibrations, which increases the noise within the laser system.